


You Said You Missed Him

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sounds to me like you’re getting emotionally attached, Aiden.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said You Missed Him

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Jaiden - You said "i miss him" not "i miss his dick." You're getting emotionally attatched. Shame.

“You said you missed him.”

 

“Huh?” Aiden said, lifting his head off his pillow and looking at his brother.

 

“You said you missed him,” Ethan repeated, not looking away from the TV screen as he continued to play his video game. “Not I miss his dick. Sounds to me like you’re getting emotionally attached, Aiden.”

 

“I…did?”

 

Ethan nodded and hit pause, turning towards Aiden. “Yes. You did. Or have you not realized what the rest of us have? You and Jackson have become more than just friends with benefits.”

 

Aiden frowned, thinking back to the week before Jackson left for a family reunion. “I always thought he was attractive and he’s great in bed, but I never considered him as a boyfriend. Do you think Jackson thinks that way about me?”

 

Ethan let out a laugh. “You two are so oblivious.” He pressed play again and went back to his game. “Maybe when he returns you and him should have a talk.”

 

Aiden made a face. “But I don’t like talking about feelings.”

 

“According to Lydia and Danny, neither does Jackson, so you two make the perfect pair.”


End file.
